Structural steel I-beam members are commonly used in many forms of building construction. In such applications, it is typically necessary that end portions of some of the I-beam members be coped, such as by flame cutting, so that they can be fitted generally within and between the flange portions of an associated I-beam. The coped members can then be positioned perpendicularly to the associated I-beam and secured in position.
Depending upon the size and configuration of a particular building or other structure, it may be necessary to provide dozens or even hundreds of I-beam members having coped web and flange portions. In the past, suitable coping of the I-beam members has been a time-consuming, essentially manual task, with coping typically effected by use of a hand-held cutting torch. Considering the labor-intensive nature of such a job, it is very desirable to provide a flame cutting apparatus to facilitate efficient and automated coping of such structural members. Preferably, any apparatus intended for effecting coping of structural steel members should be configured for versatile use in handling structural members of varying dimensions and configurations. Further, it is important that such an apparatus be capable of accommodating the normal manufacturing tolerances and other irregularities typically exhibited by such structural members.
The flame cutting coping apparatus of the present invention has been particularly configured with the above goals in mind, and has been arranged for highly efficient and automated operation, and includes a number of specific features designed to promote precision and versatility despite the normal manufacturing tolerances exhibited by structural steel members.